Interludio
by Notthatbou
Summary: Basado en el final de Kuroshitsuji II. El sueño de la vida eterna es demasiado para un ser humano.


¡Hola! Vuelvo al fandom de Kuroshitsuji con un drabble pequeño; está situado en mi mente entre el fic _Dust_ y su segunda parte aún no publicada, de ahí el título. En cualquier caso, aquellos que no hayan leído la primera parte no tendrán problema en leer sólo este si así quieren, ya que no hay ningún guiño explícito a la primera obra.

_ADVERTENCIA: Este fic está basado en el final de la segunda temporada del anime de Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II. Si no la has visto y pretendes hacerlo, te recomiendo detener la lectura ahora._

Sin más que decir, os dejo con el fic.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso. Kuroshitsuji II... No me pertenece, y no me tiréis de la lengua.**

* * *

**_Interludio_**

El mayordomo entra corriendo en la habitación, llamado por una suerte de instinto que algo malo le indica.

—¡Milord! ¡¿Qué hace?!

Encuentra, frente a él, a un señorito sentado en el suelo frente al espejo de pie con el rostro cubierto de sangre; se ha herido el ojo derecho y la herida cubre su cara tan de rojo como lo es su otro ojo. En su mano, el antiguo conde Phantomhive sostiene un cuchillo. Un cuchillo marcado con las pruebas de lo ocurrido. Levanta la mirada hacia él, con esa expresión vacía que ha ido adquiriendo los últimos años.

—Escuché que cuando tú perdiste tu brazo con la marca fue cuando aprovecharon para violar nuestro pacto; pensé que si perdía aunque sólo sea por un rato el ojo sería igual.

—Sí, pero ¿y a qué viene eso ahora? —pregunta el sirviente alzando y estrechándolo rápidamente entre sus brazos.

La piel del señorito es fría, y aún sus pies pequeñitos bailan en el aire. Pero su sangre, su sangre está caliente; puede sentirla porque tiene su mejilla contra la propia. De repente, una gota de algo frío se cuela entre los cuellos de su camisa y le llega hasta la piel. Aparta ligeramente a su amo, sorprendido.

—Señorito, ¿qué le ocurre? —pregunta con gesto de pena, quitándose los guantes para limpiarle la lágrima caída con sus manos desnudas.

En muy pocas ocasiones había visto al señorito llorar. Y en ninguna como en ésta; no había en su rostro ningún atisbo de rabia. Quizá el cansancio que le hastiaba dejaba traslucir un pequeñísimo gesto que el mayordomo interpretó como tristeza.

—Sebastian.

—¿Sí?

—Sebastian…

—Aquí estoy, señor.

—Sebastian…

—¿Qué ocurre, milord?

—Sebastian… —pronuncia esta vez quebrándose levemente la voz. Se apoya en el pecho de su sirviente y agarra fuertemente sus ropas, enterrando la cabeza en él— Te mueres de hambre…

Sorprendido, abraza al conde con un sentimiento que se le antoja extraño. Lo estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza, más de la que sería educada, pero es su deseo y el señorito no parece rechazarlo. Así que es eso; el señorito no ha hecho sino herir su pacto para que él pueda alimentarse… Sonríe. Lo hace muy levemente, como cada vez que nace ese gesto de modo sincero en él, un viejo demonio.

—Señorito…

Lo cambia de postura para poder abrazarlo mejor, apoyando la cabeza del conde sobre su hombro y poniendo una mano sobre ésta con suavidad.

—Sebastian… Parece que vayas a deshacerte y desaparecer en cualquier momento —pronuncia su amo en un tono tranquilo, casi como si no concordara con su estampa de mucha sangre y algunas lágrimas—. Odio esto. Lo odio. Y no puedo con la sensación de que en cualquier momento ya no vas a estar, Sebastian. Es más, no quiero… Estoy cansado.

El mayordomo suspira, creyendo que esto puede ser lo que se llama _enternecerse_. Separa entonces ligeramente al conde de sí, para poder mirarle. Toma el rostro infantil entre sus manos.

—Joven amo… Yo siempre estaré con usted. Siempre, hasta el final, tal y como prometí. Siempre. Siempre.

El conde respira hondo, y se deja caer sobre el pecho de su mayordomo una vez más, fatigado y algo mareado. Se alzan entonces sus brazos; en la medida de lo que pueden, tratan de rodear a su sirviente. De abrazarlo.

—Sebastian…

—¿Sí? —pregunta, correspondiendo con suavidad al abrazo y mesando los cabellos infantiles de su amo.

—No te vayas.

—No lo haré.

Se quedan ambos así, durante un tiempo que no saben medir; a fin de cuentas, no tienen ningún aliciente para moverse ni hacer ninguna otra cosa.

Y así, siguen pasando los largos días…

**_Interludio - Fin_**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Bou._**


End file.
